Assassin
The Assassin is a stealthy class that relies on quick attacks and avoiding damage. They can attack in stealth where most enemies will never see them, or out in the open and have a more party utility role. While most classes charge in bold and daring, the Assassin is a stealthy sort that prefers to take things at their own pace. They can control the battlefield like no other, luring enemies into deadly traps before they even know what hit them. The Assassin whittles away at an enemy’s strength with rapid-fire attacks that cause bleeding and poison damage, which drain the life from their foes over time. While their razor-sharp Dagger is vital, they also employ explosives, poisons, smoke, and other potent utilities to hobble their enemies. On top of their ingenuity, they can also use strange martial arts that allow them to turn invisible, teleport around the field, and even swap places with enemies in an instant. More so than others, Assassins work best alone. However, their status-altering abilities and damage-over-time effects make them an important addition to any large-scale battle. Skills Many of the Assassins skills are based around stealth, poison, and quick attacks. These are some of the notable skills of the Assassin. |skill-level = 4|skill-element = Lightning in Stealth, Shadow otherwise|skill-has-hm-upgrade = Yes|damage = true|damage-damage = 4.5x Shadow Damage in Decoy Stance 4.5x Lightning Damage in Stealth Stance|damage-focus = -2|damage-preconditions = None|damage-range = 3m|damage-area = Target|damage-cast-time = Instant|damage-cooldown = Instant|damage-description = Inflicts .5x AP additional damage on enemy inflicted with 5 poison stacks Casts Instantly on attack on enemy with 5 poison stacks Casts instantly on attack on stunned or dazed enemy Casts instantly during stealth Does not break stealth on hit during stealth }} |skill-level = 2|skill-element = Lightning|skill-has-hm-upgrade = No|approach = true|approach-damage = 1x AP Lightning Damage|approach-focus = +2|approach-preconditions = switches to on approach from behind.|approach-range = 16m|approach-area = Target|approach-cast-time = Instant|approach-cooldown = 6 seconds|approach-description = Approaches enemy Approach without dealing damage when used from behind target Stealth for 6 seconds on hit from behind enemy Stealth for 6 seconds when using on enemies who are hit by turning leaf Stealth for 6 seconds when using on a controlled or phantom gripped enemy Stacks 1 poison Recovers 5 additional focus on successful stealth 99% evasion rate for 1 uses on failed stealth Increases evade by 10% for 8 seconds on failed stealth}} |skill-level = 4|skill-element = None|skill-has-hm-upgrade = Yes|daze = true|daze-damage = None|daze-focus = None|daze-preconditions = None|daze-range = Centered on Caster|daze-area = Target|daze-cast-time = Instant|daze-cooldown = 8 seconds|daze-description = Counters for 1 second Resists damage and status effects for 1 second on successful counter Dazes enemy for 2 seconds on a counter within .5 seconds 40% Focys damage countered enemy Recovers 4 focus on successful counter Moves behind enemy and enters stealth for 6 seconds on successful counter|resist = true|resist-damage = None|resist-focus = None|resist-preconditions = None|resist-range = Centered on Caster|resist-area = Target|resist-cast-time = Instant|resist-cooldown = 8 seconds|resist-description = Counters for 1.5 seconds Resists Damage and status effects for 1 seconds on successful counter Recovers 2% HP for 5 seconds on successful counter Recovers 4 focus on successful counter Moves behind enemy and enters stealth for 6 seconds on successful counter}} |skill-level = 45|skill-element = None|skill-has-hm-upgrade = Yes}} For a complete list of the Assassins skills, see Assassin/Skills Builds The Assassin has 2 available elements, Lightning, and Shadow. Both builds involve keeping up poison stacks. Having 5 poison stacks allows your Heart Stab ability to cast instantly. This is critical for the shadow build as you significantly hurt your DPS without 5 stacks. Lightning is much more forgiving with poison stacks, as Heart Stab is also instant in stealth, and Lightning Flash also stacks 1 poison. The Lightning Builds is very stealth based. In order to d the main DPS rotation you must be stealthed. Luckily, there are also many different ways to get into stealth, from shadow dash to Hook Kick. This makes the Lighting builds generally considered harder to play compared to Shadow. The Dark build not stealth based. In order to do your rotation properly, you spend most of the time out of stealth. This means you don't have to manage staying in stealth, and you have the benefit of easy party utility skills such as Protection Decoy, which can only be used when not stealthed. Shadow build is also more consistent. If you cannot stay in stealth, Lightning build suffers where Dark does not. Because of this Shadow builds is the more common build. For more information about Assassin builds, see Assassin/Builds Gallery Blade and Soul Assassin.jpg Charactercreation as mjin.jpg Charactercreation as fjin.jpg Videos Blade & Soul - Assassin Skills HD|Assassin Blade and Soul - Class and Combat Details|Class and Combat Details Classes